Shadow of Corrupted Hatred
by Ramillies
Summary: A darkness is about to be unleashed and Ash will find himself unexpectedly in the firing line while he and Dawn rekindle their old friendship. Both are attempting to win the tournaments they failed to do so years ago and this threat is about to test not only their skills as people, but their own levels of sanity. Someone is going to get hurt, that much is certain, but who?
1. Prologue

Pokémon: Shadow of Corrupted Hatred

Welcome all to my very first Pokémon story! Thanks for taking your own time to read what I have typed and I hope you enjoy it.

One time Disclaimer that applies to every chapter in this story: I do NOT claim ownership of Pokémon nor any character or location that has appeared in any game, comic or cartoon; they are all owned by Nintendo and related companies. Any characters that have not been seen in said comics, games and cartoon have been thought up by myself and are not based on any person, real or fictional. Any similarities are purely coincidental.

There is pearlshipping in this story, so if you are not a fan of Ash & Dawn stories please do not waste time in flaming. Just don't read what you don't like, or read it with an open mind - it's just a fan story.

This story is rated 'M' for later chapters which will contain strong profanity and strong violence.

**Prologue: Science at the Darkest Core of Humanity**

_1 year ago_

_**Pokémon: Strange creatures that have inhabited the planet with us of for longer than anyone has known.**_

"Revenge will be MINE!"

_**For centuries we, humanity, have learned about these creatures that come in many different shapes and sizes, yet still there are many we haven't discovered. Who knows how many more are extinct?**_

"Doctor Krayten?"

"That is who I am. I'm guessing you are the man who contacted me."

"Indeed, I have need of your talents."

_**We have mastered the art of capturing these creatures and training them for use in glorified gladiatorial style combat. We raise them, nurture them and use them to test our own limits as people. Bonds are formed between humans and Pokémon, love and friendship bloom the longer we work in unison.**_

"I'm intrigued by your plan, Sir. What you need of my skills fills me with anticipation. Pushing the bounds of Science is a must if we are to continue to thrive as a species!"

"Excellent. You may start immediately, Doctor."

_**However, while there are many of us who love to work with these Pokémon, there are some who just view them as tools. These cruel and evil individuals seek goals varied far and wide with one factor all the same: Pokémon are the key to their plans, whether their history or as a means to an end.**_

_7 months ago_

"So, five months it has taken you to give me something worth showing, Doctor. This had better be good...for your sake."

"You will be satisfied with my results, I assure you."

_**Now a new evil is about to threaten the world. One that will cause untold amounts of suffering and agony in ways no-one has ever thought possible before.**_

"You want a live specimen to work on?!"

"Yes, Sir, without a live specimen I have reached the pinnacle of what I can achieve."

"Any particular sort?"

"Something small to start off with ideally."

"Hmm, I can donate that useless Magikarp of mine. Pathetic creature will finally be of use."

_**This evil shall cause many problems. Some before it has even emerged.**_

"What is wrong with my Magikarp?"

The Magikarp is in a large tank. Upon seeing it's former master it becomes highly aggressive and starts smashing into the side of the tank relentlessly, not caring about any pain, just trying to get at the man who rejected it.

"This, Sir, is the result you have been looking for. Look at how violent it is! It wants to tear you to shreds!"

"Why me precisely?"

"Because it hates you with every fibre of it's being, Sir. Observe how I can control it. Magikarp! Stop!"

The Magikarp ceases it's raged attempts to smash through the tank. It's eyes still focused on the man that rejected it with a hateful snarling look on it's face.

"And now, Sir, if you will please duck when I tell this Magikarp to attack."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want to get hurt. Magirkarp! Shadow Blitz!"

Dark energy radiated around the Magikarp for a few seconds before the energy blasted towards the Magikarp's trainer. The man gasped and ducked for cover, just in time.

"Cease!"

The Magikarp became docile again, still staring through devilish eyes at the man it hates so much. The man, shocked by what he has just seen, looked at the wall behind him to see a chunk of metal on the floor and a charred hole in the wall where the metal was before.

"Explain this to me, Doctor."

"It is simple really..."

_**A darkness has begun that will bring about a new age of horror...a shadow of corruption! **_


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to Chapter 1. English translations of Pokémon speak has been provided, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Memories Deep Within Our Heads**

_6 Months Ago_

"Is my Shadow Infuser ready for use, Doctor Krayten?"

"It is ready for **testing**, Sir, not use. I will not allow this device to be removed from my lab until I am certain you will not inadvertently injure yourself on its use in the wild." Doctor Krayten explained.

"My, looking out for my safety are we, Doctor?" A half sarcastic question was asked.

"Of course, Sir, you pay my wages. It is in my best interests to ensure your safety from an accident, especially the silly and easily avoidable kinds. Now before you give a retort, please follow me into the next room and put on a pair of goggles that hangs on the rack on the back wall."

Krayten picked up the Shadow Infuser device, which resembled a kind of sniper rifle, and walked over to the door to the next room. The door opened automatically, allowing Krayten and the other man to walk through into Doctor Krayten's test firing chamber.

The test firing chamber was a long rectangular shaped room, about 15 metres wide and 60 metres long. The room was divided into two by a solid reinforced steel wall that was about 1 metre in thickness and was about 1 metre high. There were a series of small gaps, large enough for things such as guns, each surrounded by more steel immediately followed above by a large Perspex glass frame that covered the entire width of the room. The final 20 centimetres above the Perspex was more reinforced steel to add stability and strength to the whole structure.

"Live targets?" Krayten was asked by the man.

"Of course, Sir." Krayten nodded.

As Krayten set his weapon up, the other man did as Krayten had instructed; he placed a protective pair of goggles over his eyes. He stood behind Krayten, impatiently waiting for the Doctor to finish.

"So, Doctor, I'm assuming all I have to do is...aim and pull the trigger?"

"More or less, Sir. Be mindful of the light, though, it can be quite bright, despite the fact it is actually called _dark_ energy that is being used and also the dark energy release after firing isn't safe on contact with eyes, hence the goggles. It'll leave a burning sensation and without treatment you will want to claw them out." Krayten explained.

"Interesting, you will have to tell me more when I am done, Doctor Krayten."

"I will be only too happy to oblige, Sir. Knowledge is power, as they say, and the more knowledge you have of this weapon and all its little foibles will mean the better prepared you will be once it is ready for use in the field."

"Excellent, I am ready Doctor, release the first target!"

As Doctor Krayten moved over to a control panel, he pressed a small red circular button. Part of the wall at the far end of the chamber retracted to reveal a Caterpie and a Butterfree.

"I do so love live target practice." The man stated as he aimed at the Caterpie and fired.

* * *

"So tell me Doctor, what happened to the Magikarp I gave you to experiment on?"

"I'm afraid that it has...passed its usefulness now, Sir."

Doctor Krayten and his employer were back in the main lab after a lengthy testing session with the Shadow Infuser. The weapon now lay on a table while Doctor Krayten was running tests and examining on its performance.

"So what did you **do** with it?"

"Opened it up and removed its heart. I had the rest of its carcass incinerated." Doctor Krayten glanced at the other man to gauge his response.

"I see, I suppose I should feel sad, but really I don't. I never liked it. Most useless Pokémon ever in the Kanto region. Experiments like this are only what good they are for."

"But surely the prospect of a monstrous powerhouse that is Gyrados makes it worthwhile?" Krayten was a tad surprised that other man dismissed the fate of his Magikarp with such disdain.

"Normally I would agree, but that thing would have been worthless as a Gyrados too, hell I had had it for five years and it _still_ hadn't learnt Tackle. No, Doctor Krayten, I have no regrets about Magikarp dying; it finally did something right and served me as a Pokémon should do...Still, why did you take its heart out?"

"I wanted to see the effects that the dark energy had had on it. I've dissected the heart and found some strange mutations - the heart had the signs of being ripped apart and then re-formed to a new internal structure design to pump the dark energy around the body in the bloodstream." Krayten explained, using hand gestures to emphasise his point.

"Most intriguing, please, tell me more."

"Very well, Sir..."

* * *

_Present Day_

_'So, here I am again; Hearthome City. It doesn't look like it has changed very much in the years that have passed since I was last here...here with Brock and...__**her**__.'_

Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer, stood outside the city remembering times that had been long confined to the annuls of history in his memory, even though those memories would be partially sketchy at best. One particular memory remained in full though: his old travelling companion from this part of the world, Dawn Berlitz.

"Pika-pi?" ***What's wrong?***

Ash looked at Pikachu who was balancing on Ash's left shoulder with a querying look on his face.

"Just thinking of the past old buddy."

"Pikaaa. Pikachu-pi pi pika!" ***Riiiight. You're think about Dawn!***

The knowing look on Pikachu's face was more than enough for Ash to know what Pikachu had said to him. Ash hated it when Pikachu was right and Ash knew it and could even see it.

"Fine, yes I was thinking about Dawn alright?" Ash sighed. "I haven't spoken to her in quite a few years and...well, I guess I'm a bit apprehensive about how she'll react to me just suddenly appearing again."

"Pika! Pik-achu pika chuuu." ***Come on! She'll be glad to see you again.***

"Well, her contest is tomorrow so I guess I should go and buy a ticket before they all go." Ash smiled. "It's starting to feel like old times again. You and me watching Dawn's contest and cheering her on...except Brock isn't here with us. Plus there is the small matter of my Gym battle as well."

"Chuuuu!" ***I'm ready!***

Taking a deep breath, Ash steeled himself and walked forward, entering Hearthome City once again.

* * *

Dawn Berlitz, Pokémon Co-ordinator, leisurely walked through Heathome City's market place, browsing the many stalls for interesting items that would hopefully help her gain a few extra points for her next co-ordination challenge. Her faithful friend, Piplup, was busy dancing from Dawn's left shoulder to her right shoulder and back again, quickly eyeing up everything for sale hoping to find something he liked. Dawn smiled at Piplup's eagerness to find something good.

"Piplup!" ***Look at this!* **Piplup was on Dawn's left shoulder and pointed at the stall next to them.

Dawn stopped and looked at the stall. Nothing immediately grabbed her attention as she scanned the contents until...

"Hey! Is that...?"

It was a picture. Dawn picked it up and looked closer at it. Piplup looked at the picture too.

"Hello there miss, I see you've taken an interest in the picture there." A male voice said.

Dawn jumped, not expecting a voice.

"Oh dear, my apologies miss, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm the owner of this stall." The man apologised.

"It's alright. Actually can you tell me about this picture?" Dawn asked as she handed it over.

"Of course! That is a picture of the top sixteen trainers who competed at the Indigo Pokémon League six and a half years ago. They were a mixture of experienced hands and some very talented and promising youngsters who were there for the very first time." He explained.

"I think I recognise one of them..." Dawn pointed at a boy at the end of the front row. "It has to be! That has to be Ash! He competed at the Indigo Pokémon League in Kanto back then and I'm certain I remember him telling me he finished in the top sixteen."

"Oh! Yes that is Ash Ketchum. Are you a fan of his?" The stall owner asked.

"Huh? What? Oh no! No, no, no! I mean, yes, but.." Dawn stammered, she could feel here face flushing a bit.

_'It's almost as bad as being with Lyra all over again. Just keep calm.'_

"We travelled together some years ago when he wanted to compete here in the Sinnoh League...we haven't spoken for..." Dawn trailed off and sighed.

"I see, would you be interested in buying this picture then, especially since you know one of them and I presume is a friend of yours?" The stall owner decided not to question why this customer had trailed off her story, as that wouldn't get him a sale even though it would have been interesting to hear the rest of it.

"Erm..."

"Piplup! Pip lup-pip pip!" ***Buy it Dawn! It would be nice to have a picture of him!*** Piplup gestured at the picture almost pleading with Dawn to buy it.

"Well...I dunno. I suppose I could...okay. How much is it?"

"Twenty dollars, miss."

Dawn fumbled about for her purse and pulled out the money, handing it over a little reluctantly. The man graciously accepted the money, bagged up the picture and handed it over to Dawn.

"Thank you very much, miss! Please stop by again soon." He smiled at her.

Piplup waved farewell at the man, pleased Dawn had bought the picture.

"Thanks." Dawn walked off to the man saying 'goodbye' to her. She held the packaged picture in both her hands, looking at it and sighing heavily.

_'I was supposed to have grown up and got over not having been able to go on adventuring with Ash. I thought I had but now I find myself longing for adventure with him and Pikachu again. Maybe I should call him and see what he is up to...'_

Piplup gently patted Dawn on the back of the head as they headed towards the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

_'I don't know if I can actually do this. It has been so long and it doesn't feel...right.'_ Dawn thought as her index finger hovered over dialling pad on the video phone at the Pokémon Centre.

"Piplup?!" ***What are you waiting for?!***

Dawn frowned as she turned her head to look at her Pokémon. She knew Piplup was indicating for her to get it over with, but it still didn't feel like it was the right time and that bothered Dawn. It's not that she didn't want to see Ash again, far from it, but she knew there is a time and a place for everything and she had serious doubts about this being the right time, not necessarily the place, to contact him again.

"It doesn't feel right Piplup. I don't think this is the time to break the silence that fell over us."

"Piplup pip-lup!" ***Don't give me that just contact him!***

Another deep sigh escaped from Dawn. "Fine, but I'm holding you responsible if anything bad happens." Dawn pointed at Piplup accusingly.

Dawn dialled Ash's number and waited...and waited, the phone ringing.

"Come on Ash, pick up." Dawn whispered as there was still no answer.

While the phone was ringing, Dawn realised that she hadn't actually thought about what to say if he DID pick up. What do you say to someone that you haven't spoken to for years? Hello? Sorry I haven't been bothered to call you? I got fed up of waiting for you to phone me so now I'm phoning you? I'm disappointed in you, I thought you liked me?

All these openers crossed her mind, and still the phone was ringing. Dawn snapped out of her little world to realise this.

"He's not answering." She sighed as she ended the call.

Dawn wasn't surprised and she felt some disappointment over it as well as a twinge of relief which in turn did start to make her feel guilty about being relieved that Ash didn't answer.

"Piplup." ***I'm sorry Dawn***

Piplup patted his trainer on the head gently.

Dawn wasn't going to let this get to her though, after all she does have a contest to prepare for. She and Ash haven't spoken for a long time and she was certain the pair of them could go a little longer without speaking.

"Come on Piplup, let's go and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." Dawn said as she turned and walked out of the Pokémon Centre.

Nurse Joy watched Dawn leave and frowned. She had been watching Dawn ever since Dawn had stood in front of the video phone for quite a few minutes without doing anything.

"I never knew that Dawn could be so strange." Joy said quietly as she pondered why Dawn had stood at the video phone for so long.

_**To be Continued...**_

AN: I read somewhere that someone had said that Pikachu had his own phrases for saying "Ash" and "Dawn". "Pikachu-pi" was one of them and I can't remember the other one, nor can I find or remember where I read it.

If anyone knows can you please let me know? Also if "Pikachu-pi" is Pikachu saying "Dawn", which I think it is. Feel free to correct me if it isn't.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Is this a Contest or a Pokémon Battle?**

"Pika-pi?" ***Ash?***

Pikachu poked Ash.

"Piiika!" ***Wake up!***

Ash grunted and turned away from Pikachu's claw.

"Pik-achu. Pi-pika." ***For goodness sake. Only one option.***

"Pi-kaaaa-CHUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Ash to wake him up.

"Aaarggghhh! Pikachuuuuu!" Ash screamed as the electricity coursed through his body.

Pikachu stopped and pointed at the clock on the wall. Ash had overslept once again, a common theme to his life, especially when he had an important day ahead of him.

"Oh for the love of...why always when something is happening?!" Ash growled angrily as he jumped out of bed.

The Contest was due to start at 10:30am and it was now 10am. Ash would have to skip breakfast if he was going to get to the arena in time to see the contest as he would have to run just to get there as the contest was about to start.

_'I could just not go and have some breakfast instead.'_ Ash thought as he put his clothes on.

Pikachu, noticing the look on Ash's face, and knowing his friend's appetite, suspected something was up.

"Pi-kaaaa-" Electricity started to spark out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"I'll skip breakfast!" Ash screamed madly, bracing for another shock.

Pikachu stopped and the charging electricity dissipated. Ash grabbed his backpack, tidied up quickly and zipped off with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder at the last moment.

"Okay, go to the contest, see Dawn probably win then get some lunch!" Ash talked himself through his plans.

"Pika." ***Not quite.***

Pikachu smacked Ash on the side of his head.

"Ow! Pikachu that hurt!" Ash glanced at Pikachu who had a stern look on his face.

"Alright, I'll see Dawn after the contest THEN get lunch." Ash corrected the last part of his plans.

"Pi-"

"Fine! I'll ask her to join us for lunch if that'll keep you happy." Ash interrupted Pikachu's protest.

"Pika. Pika-chu." ***Excellent. That brain of yours does do some work.***

Ash ran at a consistent pace, taking in deep breaths to try and maintain as much energy as possible in his efforts to get to the contest arena on time. Having spent so many years travelling everywhere on foot he was in excellent physical condition and he had a tremendous amount of energy reserves and stamina as well as an amazingly well hardened iron will which was interlaced with his stubborn streak. This made him a hard person to wear down physically and mentally and this situation was perhaps the first in a while where he would have to draw on his wellspring of energy. If only he used all of this energy in other aspects of life...

_'Please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late and miss her.'_ Ash thought.

* * *

Dawn cleared her throat as she thought deeply about which of her Pokémon to use in her contest. She had arrived 3 hours before the contest was about to start and had taken a lot of time to decide a lot of things regarding the contest. She had studied on everyone who had entered this contest and had spent most of the last few days bringing up histories on their past contests to work out her own chances of getting through the Attract Round, not to mention the rounds that would follow. She had surmised that getting through the Attract Round would be straight forward enough but there was no room for overconfidence - she had suffered from that in the early part of her first journey - and getting to the contest arena early, in her mind, would allow her to focus and strategise properly and hopefully avoid sloppy mistakes.

As Dawn sat on a bench in the locker room, Piplup jumped off the bench and decided that he was the best choice for the Attract Round.

"Piplup! Piplup!" ***Pick me! Pick me!***

Piplup waddled around Dawn squawking constantly.

"Hmm, I think I'll stick with what I know and trust-"

Piplup became very excited and eagerly looked at his trainer.

"-and use Buneary!" Dawn unclipped Buneary's Pokéball and held it up.

Piplup froze in shock and collapsed to the floor.

Dawn clipped the Pokéball back on to her belt and looked over at Piplup lying on the floor. She picked him up and placed him on her lap with an small smile on her face.

"Next time, Piplup. I'll use you next time, I promise. I want you to be the cheerleader for Buneary again please." Dawn told her starter Pokémon as she affectionately stroked the back of Piplup's head.

"Piplup." ***Cheerleader again.***

Piplup was clearly upset about this but he would do his best for Dawn, even if it meant wearing a silly outfit cheering on a companion that he'd rather be in place of.

"Piplup-pip." ***I hate Buneary.***

* * *

_**Hearthome Contest Arena**_

**"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and Pokémon alike to the Hearthome Contest! We've got a-**

_**Berlitz Household**_

_-talented group of hopefuls gathered here today all putting on the charm and the battle moves to compete for THIS ribbon!"_

Dawn's mother, Johanna Berlitz, sat on the sofa in front of the television watching the contest. She was quite excited about this one, knowing the Dawn had told her all about the special move she had been working very hard on over the past 3 years to perfect and now Dawn felt ready to use it in the contest arena. That wasn't the only reason she was excited though, she knew Ash would be there too. Or he SHOULD be there.

_*Flashback*_

_Johanna walked over to the ringing video phone and answered the call, for voice only._

_"Hello, Johanna Berlitz speaking."_

_"Erm, hey Mrs. Berlitz, it's Ash Ketchum."_

_Johanna picked up the phone allowing the call to be viewed on the screen. As Ash's face appeared on the screen, Johanna instantly noticed that Ash seemed very tense and nervous._

_"Oh, hello Ash! It's been a long time since I've heard from you. Congratulations on your runners up spot in the Indigo League last year. Dawn was glued to the TV for the entire tournament, not to mention all the loud cheering she was doing."_

_"Yeah, uh, erm, thanks, just wish I could have won it."_

_"Please Ash, call me Johanna. I assume you are calling for Dawn yes?"_

_"Yeah, I am. Is-is she there?"_

_"Not at the moment I'm afraid. She's out training for the start of the Coordinator Contest this year. I can tell her you called if you like."_

_"Oh, no, please don't Mrs Berli- I mean, Johanna. I was going to tell her that I'm coming over to compete in the Sinnoh League again this year but if she's out, then I could surprise her and turn up at one of her contests."_

_"I think she would be very surprised, and quite pleased to see you. I can find out the dates of the contests and give you a list if you like."_

_"That would be awesome! I can plan my Gym Challenges around her contests! Man, it'll be like old times again."_

_"Make sure you stop by here first, Ash, I'd love to have a chat with you before you start your next adventure here."_

_*End Flashback*_

When Ash did stop by, a detour from going to Professor Rowan's Laboratory, Johanna saw for herself just how much Ash had grown up since she last saw him. She had insisted on him staying the night and preparing properly for his journey, especially since he would have to journey extra fast to catch up with Dawn, who had left a couple of weeks earlier.

Now after he had called her last night, Johanna knew that Ash had made it to Hearthome City and was expecting a call from Dawn probably later in the evening or tomorrow at some point in which her daughter will be throwing her a barrage of abuse for fully knowing that Ash was here and not telling her. All this _after_ Dawn will undoubtedly give Ash the barrage first for not letting her know he was here again.

The Attract Round rolled by as contestants all vied to show that their Pokémon was the best at showing off moves and gracefully utilising their strengths. The last entrant was Dawn.

_"Now, our final contestant is a young lady who aspires to be a top coordinator like her mother was! Let's-_

_**Hearthome Contest Arena**_

-**give a warm Heathome welcome to Dawn from Twinleaf Town!"**

The crowd gathered in the arena gave Dawn a rapturous cheer as she calmly walked into the arena.

_'Dawn sure is a fan favourite.'_ Ash thought as he watched her, applauding her entrance.

Dawn was wearing a long, flowing ruby dress with her hair tied into a long ponytail which swayed gently form side to side as she walked. She sported a diamond bracelet on her right wrist and a sapphire necklace with pearl earrings and a pair of stilettos.

"Hey Pikachu, looks like Piplup is playing cheerleader again." Ash smirked as he pointed at Piplup at the back near the arena entrance wearing his cheerleader outfit.

Both Ash and Pikachu laughed lightly as they watched Piplup cheer, albeit both knowing Piplup was feigning the apparent excitement.

_On the Arena floor_

"Buneary! Spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she threw Buneary's Pokéball into the arena.

The ball opened and an array of red and purple hearts twinkled as Buneary appeared.

**"Looks like Dawn will be using her Buneary for this round!"**

"Okay Buneary, show off how graceful you are with Bounce!"

Buneary bounced up and down, landing perfectly before springing up again several times. The crowd applauded the well executed move.

"Now Bounce again and flip upside down then use Dizzy Punch to charge forwards!"

_In the crowd_

As Buneary executed what her trainer had ordered, Ash frowned.

"She's got something planned, Pikachu, something big."

"Pika." ***You're right.***

_On the Arena floor_

"Now Buneary use Ice Beam to create a wall of ice!"

As Buneary created the wall of ice, the crowd and the judges gasped.

"Oh my, what does Dawn have in store for us?"

"Now Buneary, finish it off by shattering the ice with your newest move!" Dawn commanded, a large grin forming on her face.

Buneary flipped over to stand on her feet. Taking a deep breath, she ran at the ice wall at full speed bringing her right arm back, powering up the final move.

_In the crowd_

"Is that...?" Ash was shocked when he saw Buneary's fist burst into flames.

_On the Arena floor_

"Go Buneary! Fire Punch!" Dawn yelled.

_In the crowd_

"Holy sh-" Ash caught himself before he swore. He was in utter shock.

Buneary threw her fist straight at the ice and as her fist connected, the ice immediately in front of her melted while the force of the impact completely destabilised the ice; the ice shattering completely seconds later after Buneary passed through the melted gap.

The stunned crowd kept silent for what seemed like an eternity to Dawn as Dawn looked around the arena. Without warning, everyone started cheering and applauding the show that Dawn and Buneary had put on for them.

_On the Arena floor_

"Great job Buneary!" Dawn smiled at her Pokémon as Buneary jumped into Dawn's arms.

"Bun Bun Buneary!" ***That was the most fun I've had in ages!***

* * *

Dawn was selected through to the quarter-final where she faced a young trainer and his Staravia. True to her word she used Piplup, much to Piplup's relief and delight, and the experienced duo very comfortably won thanks to Piplup catching Staravia in a Whirlpool and then unleashing an onslaught of Bubblebeams to knock Staravia out with over 90 seconds left on the clock. Ash and Pikachu cheered loudly at the dominate performance, and back at Dawn's home, Johanna cheered with equal volume.

In the semi-final Dawn was once again victorious, this time using Pachirisu. Pachirisu went up against a Glameow and pulled out a narrow victory. Pachirisu had struggled to cope with the speed of this Glameow, adding to the fact that Pachirisu's electric attacks couldn't cause Glameow any paralysis because of Glameow's Limber ability, it looked like Dawn was going to lose. Dawn was saved by her opponent becoming highly arrogant and overconfident, Dawn saw that the coordinator wasn't even looking at the match, the girl was busy waving at her family in the crowd, so she got Pachirisu to hit Glameow with a Super Fang and Discharge. When the girl noticed it was too late, Pachirisu hit Glameow with another Discharge which knocked Glameow out. Dawn felt bad about how she won, but it was something she had to do. She found the girl's parents after the match and apologised for the way she won. The girl's parents, though, told Dawn that she had done nothing wrong and this would be a wakeup call to their daughter to focus on the match until it finishes not just assume victory is guaranteed when things are going well.

**"Welcome to the final of the Hearthome Contest! To my right is a talented coordinator from Twinleaf Town, let's give a huge welcome to Dawn!"**

The crowd cheered as Dawn made her way in to the arena.

**"And to my left is a local young man making his first appearance in the final. Let me hear you cheer for Hearthome City's very own Danny!"**

The crowd that had cheered loud for Dawn suddenly burst into an enormous scream of encouragement for their hometown boy. Dawn was shocked to say the least at the sheer volume the crowd was making.

_'Guess I'm not the crowd favourite this time.'_ Dawn thought.

_In the crowd_

Ash was very unnerved by the reaction. He covered his ears as the crowd went wild over Danny's entrance and he saw Pikachu doing the same.

_'Seems like Pikachu and I are going to be the only two cheering on Dawn this time.'_

_On the Arena floor_

Danny grinned evilly at Dawn. He took a Pokéball out and threw it into the arena.

"Okay! Steelix let's go!"

**"And Danny is going with Steelix. This is sure to be a difficult round for Dawn."**

Dawn whimpered when she saw Steelix; Steelix was staring right at her. It's glare felt like it was burning a hole right into Dawn's soul. Dawn took out the Pokéball she was using for this fight and threw it into the arena.

"Here goes nothing. Mamoswine! Spotlight!" Dawn took a deep breath and steeled herself for the battle ahead.

**"Dawn has chosen to use Mamoswine for this one! I get the feeling this will be more of a Pokémon battle than a contest folks, so buckle up and brace yourselves!"**

Danny gave Dawn a dismissive look.

"Seriously? Is this the best you have? I expected more from you."

"Mamoswine is all I need to beat you!" Dawn's eyes narrowed. "Mamoswine! Use Hail!"

Mamoswine roared as a thick, dark layer of cloud built up near the roof of the arena and hailstones started to fall down rapidly. Steelix showed no signs of being bothered by the chunks of hail constantly pelting it's solid steel hide.

**Danny: 97% points**

**Dawn: 100% points**

"That won't do a thing to stop Steelix! Go Steelix and use Iron Tail!" Danny commanded.

Steelix slithered quickly to within range of Mamoswine and swung it's tail round to strike Mamoswine.

"Quick Mamoswine, use Protect!"

As Protect formed around Mamoswine, the Iron Tail attack landed and bounced off the shielding.

**Danny: 86%**

**Dawn: 98%**

"Okay Mamoswine, use Take Down!"

"Use Iron Tail again!"

As Mamoswine charged towards Steelix, the giant steel snake brought it's tail up and slammed it into Mamoswine, sending the behemoth crashing to the ground a good 15 feet away from the place where the impact took place.

**Danny: 83%**

**Dawn: 80%**

**(4 minutes remaining)**

**"What a move by Danny! That has brought him right back into this match when he was just starting to fall behind!"**

"Ah! Mamoswine are you alright?" Dawn called out, hoping Mamoswine was able to continue.

"Now Steelix, use Autotomize!"

_In the crowd_

"What's Autotomize?" Ash asked no-one in particular.

"It is a Steel type move that raises speed and lowers weight." The man next to Ash said to him.

"Uh-oh. A fast Steelix is going to be trouble for Dawn."

_On the Arena floor_

"Come on Mamoswine use Hidden Power!"

"Steelix, use Dig to dodge it!"

As Mamoswine unleashed Hidden Power, Steelix burrowed underground, leaving an enormous hole in the middle of the arena.

"Watch out Mamoswine!"

**Danny: 79%**

**Dawn: 70%**

"Alright Steelix, hit Mamoswine!"

Steelix emerged from underground with great force, sending Mamoswine well over 20 feet into the air with Mamoswine wailing in agony as he slammed on the ground.

"Mamoswine no!" Dawn cried in anguish.

**Danny: 79%**

**Dawn: 43%**

**"And that Dig attack has given Danny a huge advantage over Dawn! What will Dawn do to recover? Can she even recover from this situation?"**

_'Mamoswine is in a really bad way, he won't be able to take many more hits like that. I've gotta think of something fast.'_

"Steelix, let's wrap this up with Rock Throw!"

Steelix slammed it's tail into the ground, sending rock chunks flying towards Mamoswine, who was struggling to get up.

"Quick Mamoswine, use Protect!"

Mamoswine was able to use Protect just in time as the rock chunks pounded into the shield.

**Danny: 75%**

**Dawn: 41%**

**(2 minutes 30 seconds remaining)**

"Mamoswine use Hail followed by Blizzard!"

A large snowstorm started within the arena, snow blowing everywhere. A howling wind sent hailstones and snow throughout all corners of the arena, both coordinators becoming covered in snow as well as the judges, the referee, the announcer and all the fans. This, however, was Mamoswine's element, giving the creature some blessed relief. It was a smart combination move to bring Dawn back in contention for the match.

**Danny: 63%**

**Dawn: 41%**

"Steelix, use Dig again!"

Steelix dug another gaping hole into the arena, leaving half the arena unable to be used.

"Get ready Mamoswine!"

"Now Steelix!"

"Mamoswine! Protect!"

Steelix smashed into Mamoswine, but Mamoswine's Protect held strong. Mamoswine was sent into the air again, but this time he was in control of his landing.

"Use Ancient Power!" Dawn shouted.

"Counter with Iron Tail!"

Mamoswine unleashed his Ancient Power attack, the energy charging towards Steelix. Steelix was about to smash the attack with Iron Tail when it suddenly froze!

**"Oh my! It seems that effects of Blizzard has caused Steelix to be afflicted with a Frozen status!"**

The Ancient Power attack slammed into the frozen Steelix, causing a lot of damage to the steel monster.

"No! This cannot be!" Danny cried.

**Danny: 38%**

**Dawn: 35%**

**(30 seconds remaining)**

"Mamoswine! Use Take Down!"

Mamoswine charged as fast as possible and slammed into Steelix, sending the Iron Snake Pokémon into one of the holes it had made earlier when using Dig.

"Finish it off Mamoswine! Use Earthquake!"

Mamoswine slammed his front legs down hard. The ground trembled and shook as Earthquake rumbled out towards Steelix, destroying the arena floor even more. The arena floor crumbled around the holes made by Dig and debris rained down on the frozen Steelix, burying it.

"Steelix! Steelix!" Danny shouted out in concern.

As Blizzard and Hail both subsided, half of Steelix's head was left visible; it was knocked out.

"Steelix is unable to continue! Dawn is the winner!" The referee declared.

Of course there was only 3 seconds left on the clock, but a KO victory is an instant win nonetheless.

"Way to go Mamoswine! Now return!" Dawn recalled Mamoswine into his Pokéball. "You did an amazing job! Thank you for winning this ribbon for me."

The crowd cheered, Ash and Pikachu cheering the loudest at Dawn's superb victory.

* * *

Dawn was almost ready to leave, she was currently on the phone to her mother.

_"Well done, dear. That was unlike any coordinator match I've seen or participated in."_ Johanna smiled happily at the daughter.

"Thanks mom. Yeah, I actually felt like I was at the Sinnoh League. I guess Danny using Steelix the way he did helped make that impression."

_"I think that was the first time someone won all their matches by knocking out the opposition in a contest too."_

"Tell me about it, despite how good all the moves looked and how well executed they were, I heard a lot of whispering from the other competitors saying I purposely went for knockout victories as I couldn't show the style and grace to win otherwise."

_"You know better than to listen to them Dawn. You won because you deserved to win."_

"Well, the Frozen status that Steelix suffered did mean I would have been really hard pressed to have lost, so it was down to luck really. If Steelix hadn't got frozen it might have been different."

_"Ah, but it did get Frozen. Thinking what might have been otherwise is pointless as you can't change the past."_

A short silence followed.

_"So what are you planning to do now?"_

"Well tomorrow I figured I'll go to the beach and relax with my Pokémon, then I might come home for about ten days. The next contest isn't for another twenty days and it'll be nice to sleep in my bed again for a bit. While I'm home I can practice some techniques and moves before heading out again."

Dawn noticed her mother looked a little..._disappointed_...at the mention of her coming home.

_"Yes, okay Dawn. I've got to go now so I'll see you soon. Love you dear and take care."_

"I...love you too mom, goodbye." Dawn ended the call and frowned.

"Piplup?" ***What's wrong?***

Piplup had been standing next to Dawn for the duration of the call, listening to what was being said between mother and daughter. Dawn didn't answer, she just picked Piplup up and walked down the hallway.

_'Why would mom be unhappy with me coming home for a bit? She was the one who suggested I do that between contests since I had no-one to travel with this time and take public transport to the cities.'_

Piplup frowned at Dawn's refusal to tell him what was wrong. As Dawn walked down the hallway, still deep in thought, Piplup noticed someone watch them.

"Dawn Berlitz?" A male voice called from behind Dawn.

Dawn jumped in shock and turned around.

"Don't you dare do that! You scared me!" She scolded the man as she faced him.

Dawn noted his voice seemed familiar.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." The man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

He was wearing a large pair of black sunglasses that fully hid his eyes so Dawn couldn't see them.

"Firstly, yes that is me. Secondly, what do you want? Thirdly, do I know you?" Dawn asked.

"You...should do."

Piplup looked at the man and studied his face before squawking excitedly.

"Calm down Piplup!" Dawn said as Piplup tried to wriggle free from Dawn's arms.

"Over here buddy!" The man shouted.

"Oh my-" Dawn gasped when she saw a yellow rodent Pokémon, a Pikachu, scamper across the hall and jump onto the man's shoulder.

"A-Ash?" Dawn asked tentatively.

"Depends. There are a lot of people named Ash in the world." The man smirked.

Dawn slowly reached out and held the frame of the sunglasses in her hand. She gently lifted them off the man's face and gazed at _those chocolate brown eyes_.

"Ash Ketchum..." Dawn whispered.

"Hello Dawn, it's been far too long." Ash smiled as he took the sunglasses back from her and put them in his jacket pocket.

"Pikachu-pi! Pikachu! Pika-pika!" ***Dawn! Piplup! It's great to see you!***

"Piplup! Piplup! Pip-piplup!" ***Pikachu! Ash! I'm so glad to see you again!***

Dawn put Piplup on the floor and he immediately clung on to Ash's leg. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder, while Piplup let go of Ash. Piplup and Pikachu hugged, happy to see each other again.

A wave of emotions rushed through Dawn as she gazed at Ash again. Ash moved towards her and stood directly in front of her. Her heart raced as he gently embraced her and hugged her close.

"I've missed you Dawn." Ash whispered to her.

Dawn slowly returned the hug before Ash broke off.

"Great contest by the way. Pikachu and I were cheering for you the whole time."

"Thanks Ash, oh and by the way..."

"Yes Dawn?"

***SLAP***

Dawn slapped Ash right across the face and glared at him angrily. A number of people stopped to look. Some giggled at Ash while others looked sympathetic towards him.

"Ow! Dawn! What the HELL was that for?!"

"THAT, Ash, is for not calling me for years!" Dawn snarled.

***SLAP***

Dawn slapped Ash's other cheek just as hard.

"THAT is for not telling me you were coming here!"

Dawn then threw her arms around Ash and held him as close to her as she could.

"And this, this is me saying sorry for not calling you." A tear escaped from her eyes.

When Dawn released him, Ash looked completely out of it. He didn't know what emotion he should be feeling right now so it looked like he had decided on an old favourite of looking utterly confused.

Dawn picked up Piplup and smiled at Ash.

"Come on Ash, I'll buy you lunch as a sorry for slapping you, even though you deserved them." Dawn said she she indicated for Ash to follow her.

"Awesome! Watching your contest has made me really hungry!" Ash exclaimed as they walked off.

To Be Continued...


End file.
